magicianfandomcom-20200214-history
Time
Timeh Personality Timeh is a very cocky, sharp tongued and quick witted person who is not afraid to constantly playfully provoke his long time friend and master, Edermask, into a sword fight, although he knows quite well the power of his friend and has a healthy respect and fear of it. He can be quite rowdy and testy with Edermask as he always sees him as a potential challenger on whom he can test his sword skills. At the same Timeh he is very respectful of all those around him, constantly referring to Edermask and Nastasha with honorifics such as "sir", "milady' or "master". His care and devotion to Nastasha is absolute, never questioning his resolve and never feeling he is owed anything for it as shown when he disregards Edermasks comments on leaving a heavy burden on his shoulders. He loves to train with his sword as often as he can, which is to say is quite often due to him living an almost solitary life. His skill with the sword is extraordinary and unbelievable making it quite safe to say that he cannot be bested or matched by any other sword wielder alive at the time. His skill is so great that Edermask remarks on a few occasions that he would trust no one else to protect Nastasha and has absolute faith and trust in him and his abilities. His personality seems to be very much like that of a child version of Enzu. Appearance Timeh is a very good-looking man with pale white skin who seems to be above average height, although not as tall as Edermask. His pale white skin can probably be attributed to him living on a snowy mountain top for such a long time. Lean and fit with a muscularly toned physique, he has jet black hair that is always seen spiked upwards with long sideburns that continue on to a lightly grown beard. He is seen wearing black pants with a black sweater and brown boots throughout the series while also sporting a light brown leather jacket with furred collars and matching gloves when the weather is too cold for comfort. He sports a very bright metallic broad sword that is of average length with a wooden handle and a stone at the end that almost resembles a Roman Gladius. Gallery Relationships Organizations Allies Enemies Other Abilities and Powers Master Swordsman: In terms of fighting style, Timeh is a master swordsman who has transcended the abilities of the average swordsman and is to date one of the most powerful sword wielding characters in the "Magician" story, as even Edermask has stated in chapter 169 of season 1, "I've come across many swordsmen in the past 400 years, but I've never seen anyone like him." So, it's safe to say his normal sword fighting abilities can best or at the least stay on par with any other swordsman he may face. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Timeh appears to have developed incredibly fast reflexes and moving speed. He is capable of killing five elite soldier's hand picked by Hyuan, before instantly closing a gap of several yards of space between him and a battalion of Huan's men in mere moments while under consistent barrage of crossbow bolts, swatting them out of the air as he presses forward. He is also shown to be physically capable of cutting down dozens of these enemies from left to right in a manner so fast no one, but Hyuan could tell what had happened and even then Hyuan admittedly had trouble following his movement with his eyes. Herculean Strength: Timeh is deceptively strong, his initial clash with Hyuan creating a shockwave felt by the soildiers in the immediate area. This is further supported by the fact that Hyuan's hands were shaking after the clash and his statement suggests that Timeh is either just as strong as himself or stronger. "Propelling Wind," Timeh developed a unique technique that allows him to strike at adversaries beyond the range of his sword. With a swing of his sword, he can propel a sharp nigh-invisible blade of wind over long distances at high speeds. Timeh had showed the ability to hurl it several hundreds of yards down a field towards multiple enemies, with it being capable of killing dozens of enemies at once while passing steel blades and cutting them as well . It was later said in season 2 when Enzu performed the technique, that it has the potential to cut mountains. The technique of propelling wind long distances, however does tire him quickly and appears to be very taxing on his body as the technique is not being done using magic, but with just Timeh's strength and sword. This is one reason why he tries to end his battles quickly. "Space Splitting," Through 10 years of training (according to Edermask when talking to Enzo), Timeh developed a technique that allows him to rend space around him to cut down his enemies. The space cutting technique appears to only cuts the space it passes through, creating stationary tears in space nigh invisible to the eye especially in severe weather conditions like blizzards on a mountain peak which keeps them hidden. Not only can it be used to leave a "upturned sword' suspended in space, but the space splitting technique can be used for precise cuts when in close combat. Its even been used by Timeh to create an impromptu, and deadly, force field that causes severe harm to anything that comes in contact with it by slicing it apart. It was stated that when being caught in the technique it feels like your being ripped apart rather than cut but General Tamahun in chapter 173 of season 1. However, there are multiple draw backs to the technique. One such drawback is the fact that Timeh cannot "press the attack" forward; more than likely because he himself would be caught in it. Thus causing Timeh to have to circumvent the area his blade passed through, which puts a break in his attack pattern that allows the opposition to recover as noted by General Tamahun in chapter 174 of season 1. The other draw back is the change in danger or intent that is sensed upon the techniques use. The technique apparently gives off a sense of danger or changes the "atmosphere" that alerts higher level foes when it's about to be performed. Moreover, not only does this drain Timeh's stamina heavily but if an enemy can survive long enough to catch on and eventually figure out this technique it becomes less effective. History Past Edermask departs from the rest of his party, leaving them to stay at an Inn called "Motel", in the the village they've just arrived at. He travels to to a very desolate and snowy mountain with a wooden cabin at the top. Once he arrives, Timeh spots him and instantly jumps at him and attacks him with his sword both due to happiness and excitement. Once Edermask dodges a few swings of his sword, Timeh wastes no Timeh playfully insulting Edermask by stating he has become slow and needs more practice. Edermask replies to his cockiness by preparing a lightning magic attack from his staff. The next few slides tell that the attack actually makes contact as Timeh states that "using magic is not fair". Edermask simply tells him to be respectful to adults. Edermask is next seen sitting on a chair next to Nastasha's bed while she lies in a coma. He begins to tell her stories of his travels and the new group of friends he is traveling with, particularly Iremi and Enzu. He is interrupted by Timeh telling him that dinner is ready and hot and that it should be eaten soon. Edermask jokes that he wonders if Timehs cooking skills have improved over Timeh. Timeh replies that his cooking skills are definitely better than Edermasks swords skills, quickly running down the stairs knowing his remark irritated him. Edermask tells himself that Timeh would be more tolerable if he didn't have so many last second smart remarks. He blames Timehs rude character on himself for letting him grow up with too much freedom. Once downstairs at the dinner table Edermask remarks how grateful he is to Timeh for taking care of Nastasha for so long. Timeh just disregards this by stating that it was his duty to do so, plus the fact that he can train so often makes him feel content. He once again teases Edermask by asking him why he's getting so senTimehntal and that he could probably win against him in a fight. Edermask annoyed, counters by poking fun at his cooking. Timeh asks if Edermasks will only be there for the day and Edermask replies that he must leave the next day and that he feels bad that he always has to depart while leaving such a heavy burden on Timeh's shoulders. Timeh once again disregards this. Edermask states that he would leave this task of protecting Nastasha with no other person. Timeh assures Edermask by telling him not to worry about "Milady" and that he would protect her with his life and he should focus on gaining immortality. Edermask replies that the Goddess Of Luck is on his side and that he has a good feeling about gaining immortality on his current journey. Later that night Edermask once again sits next to Nastasha's bed and explains to her that he will definitely gain immortality and that when he does, he will return her back to normal. The next morning, before leaving, Edermask caringly makes sure the collar on Timehs jacket is sitting straight and tall and pats his chest to make sure his jacket is not wrinkled, almost the way a father would to his son. He tells Timeh that he is counting on him again and Timeh just tells him assuringly not to worry and to just focus on gaining immortality. Edermask replies that it would be nice if the next Timeh they meet his ordeal came to a close. He begins to walk away with Timeh looking to his back saddened that his friend and Master must leave while Edermask takes one last look at the window of Nastasha's room. The scene ends with Timeh sneezing and wondering if he caught a cold by having to sleeping downstairs. He then asks "Milady" if she is cold and tells her that he will start a wood fire. Season 1 Fight With Hyuan Chapter 168 begins with Timeh hearing marching outside, leading him to carefully peek out of the windows in Nastashas room. He senses that there are many. Outside, Huan is talking to Janus through the power of his third eye. Janus apparently tells Huan to finish the mission quickly and completely. Huan assures him he will. Huan realizes that in the cabin awaits someone with incredible power and that he is trying to suppress it. As the cabin is surrounded by soldiers, Timeh steps out of the front door. He lightheartedly tells that he is in a bad mood and that they should leave. Huan introduces himself as Janus'Advisor and that he was sent under orders to retrieve Nastasha, preferrably without bloodshed. Timeh reacts by scoffing at Huans threats and reiterates that he is in a bad mood. He also calls out Huan on his lie of preferring no bloodshed by pointing out the fact that he can sense he is itching for a fight. Huan admits to this, stating that it is hard to restrain from a fight when standing before such a powerful opponent with unknown abilities. However he decides to restrain himself as this was not the mission given to him by Janus. He boasts by stating that he will quickly finish Timeh with one stroke given his strength in numbers. Timeh respects his resolve but states that no matter what, they will personally fight one on one at some point eventually. The next chapter starts with Edermask explaining to Iremi how incredibly strong Timeh is, stating that his skill and body have long exceeded that of a human being. In the next slides, the fight begins by multiple soldiers attacking Timeh. They are quickly struck down. In awe of his opponents incredible strength and the fact that his hand picked soldiers were quickly sliced down, Huan instructs his crossbowmen to shoot at him. Timeh responds by slicing down all arrows in mid air at once. He then charges towards the crossbowmen and strikes them all down at once. Moving past them, he quickly charges at Huan himself and strikes a blow towards him, only for Huan to block it causing a shockwave to form. Huan notes to himself that Timeh is at least as strong as him, if not stronger. He counters his attack by opening his third eye and pushing Timeh back tens of meter by force. In the next chapter, Timeh jokingly states that for someone as strong as Huan to restrain fighting, Janus must either be incredibly powerful or very attractive. He states that he wants to fight Huan even more and that he himself is also an attractive guy. He states that his will to fight will be to overbearing for him to withstand and that he will eventually join or he'll watch his men endlessly die. Huan instructs his soldiers to relentlessly barrage Timeh with Magic. In response Timeh uses his signature Air Splitting Technique to cut down soldiers from tens of meters away. Huan is in shock and awe that such a man who's techniques resembles even Janus' could exist. Realizing that he must take out the leader before he begins to lose his strength he decides to use his trump card, knowing that this could lead to his opponent learning his abilities. The next scene cuts back to Edermask explaining to Enzu that He and Timeh are very alike and that they would both get along very well. He then tells him what really makes him special is one particular technique that he created using endless training that would drive a normal person insane. He explains that this technique is so powerful that no matter the opponent, if facing him for the first Timeh, his opponent would fall to his sword before knowing what hit them. Cutting back to the fight, Huan noticed a change in Timeh's eyes and orders his soldiers to go all out. Timeh gathers and releases a large amount of energy and slices down multiple opponents at once leaving Huan confused and bewildered. Timeh continues to calmly own the battlefield while mercilessly slicing down his opponents without even flinching, leaving the soldiers in a state of confusion and panic. His speed and skill are too great to avoid. Meanwhile Huan keeps a keen eye on him and seems to be picking up on Timeh's technique, noting that he is propelling wind. He is sure of it until he witnesses a soldier attack Timeh from behind and get sliced down without Timeh ever moving an inch. After some taunting by Timeh, Huan decides that he has no choice but to face him personally. He plans to throw him bait so that he can further observe his technique. That bait comes in the form of high ranking captain Tamahun. They fight each other ferociously but Timeh is obviously has the upper hand all the Timeh. but at the same Timeh captain Tamahun little by little able to grasp Timeh's technique. Timeh knows that the captain already know little by little he"s technique. So he wants to finish the captain immediately Timeh attacks and caught off guard the captain but as soon as Timeh will dealt the last blow Huan intervenes. Huan already knows the secret behind Timeh"s technique which is able to rend the space itself. Huan and Timeh attack each other with all of there strength.Resulting in Huan's victory but at the cost of one of his arms. Trivia Notes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Swordsman